


Tis Bait Hanging Off Her Hips

by demoka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley knows how to push Ivy's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis Bait Hanging Off Her Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is short skirt as per killing_kurare's request.

She must be doing it on purpose.

Harley Quinn may play the ditz but Poison Ivy knows that she is as cunning as she is flexible. Which is to say, very much so.  
By this reasoning, Poison Ivy can only deduce that Harley Quinn is wearing that sinfully short skirt to taunt her. To tease her. To entice her.

Not because Ivy doesn’t know and can only imagine what’s underneath.

It’s because she knows exactly what is under there, barely covered. It is a taunt. Remember this? Of course she does.

Remember the feel? The smell? The taste?

Yes, yes and yes.

‘Red? Be a sweetie and help me get that jar off the shelf? I can’t seem to reach it,’ calls out Harley, butt wiggling in the air, as she stood on tiptoes with her arm flailing around above her head.

It makes for Ivy to use her little darlings to help out with such a request. But Harley never did specify how, did she? Why wouldn’t Ivy use her own hands? She can certainly reach the height where Harley cannot. What does it matter if she uses her body to press Harley against said shelf? No doubt there is little reason for Ivy to grind her hips against Harley’s ass a little as she shifts to hand her the jar, but turnabout is fair play after all.


End file.
